Itsuka Kaze Ni Naru
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: "Aku juga merindukannya Sasuke... Aku juga merindukanmu yang dulu..." UPDATE! SEQUEL FIC Ore mo Aitsu mo Omae mo  R&R!
1. PHASE 1 : KAZE

**Pairing** : Itsumademo SasuNaru Yeeeaaaahhhh!

**Rating** : T aja lah ^^ LOL

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort maybe Tragedy… T_T

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Yuuya Do Not Own Naruto… It's Kishimoto-sensei desu, Huh! *Pouts*

**A/N** : Coba Liat Video Clip Itsuka Kaze ni Naru punya Hajime Chitose, selain musicnya yang menenangkan, Video Clipnya juga Sugoi~ banget… bener-bener tempat yang Huuuuwaaaaaa… bikin saya pingin kesana, karena itu saya selalu membayangkan Sasu and Naru berdua'an di Pantai yang Indah itu… Heheheh XD

**Sebuah Sequel dari Fic Ore mo Aitsu mo Omae mo **

Sa~ Dozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Terimalah posisi Hokage itu, Sasuke…"

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan bangga saat kau berdiri dan memimpin Konoha,"

"Itu mimpimu… bukan mimpiku, Dobe!"

"Aku tak mungkin menjadi Hokage, Teme~"

"Omong kosong!"

"Aku belum pernah memohon sebelumnya, karena itu untuk kali ini saja… jadikan mimpiku menjadi mimpimu,"

"Naru…"

"Ck, Daijobu yo~ Aku pasti kembali ke Konoha… tapi jika aku tak pulang… Jika aku tak kembali, jika aku tak ada… Yakinlah Aku akan selalu bersamamu, menemanimu seperti angin yang selalu berhembus itu..."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yuuya's Present<p>

**.**

.

.

~ * ~ *~ *~ **I T S U K A K A Z E N I N A R U** ~ * ~ *~ *~

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 1 : KAZE<strong>

* * *

><p>"...to... Naruto… Daijobu ka?"<p>

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata pemuda pirang itu terbuka, menampilkan iris biru yang tampak sedikit sendu. Dikerjapnya perlahan, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang masih samar.

"Ga-Gaara?" panggilnya lirih, suaranya sedikit serak.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kalau mau istirahat jangan di sini, di kamar saja. Anginnya terlalu kencang, lagipula..." Kazekage muda itu masih terus saja berbicara, sementara itu Naruto tak lagi mendengarkannya.

'di sini?' pikirnya.

Di amati sekitarnya. Tempat yang beberapa tahun ini sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Tempat yang sekarang di sebutnya 'rumah'.

Naruto tersenyum lemah

"Ya, angin di sini tak sama..." bisiknya pelan.

Gaara terdiam seketika. Dia menghembuskan Napas pelan. Kazekage itu kini berdiri membelakangi Naruto, namun kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Naiklah." Tawarnya.

Mata biru itu sedikit melebar. Meskipun sedikit sempoyongan Naruto berdiri dan mendekati punggung sahabatnya itu. Dia menyamankan posisinya sebelum sang Kazekage mengangkat tubuhnya untuk di gendong.

"Omoi" komentar Gaara singkat

Naruto hanya terkikik geli.

Merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di pungung kecil milik Gaara.

"Nyamannya... rasanya jadi mengantuk..." ujarnya sebelum mata biru itu menutup perlahan.

Gaara semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

'Dasar bodoh! Kau itu bukannya mengantuk...' batinnya cemas.

"Gaara..." panggil Naruto pelan, matanya masih tertutup..

"Hmm..."

"Aku... ingin pulang,"

Mata Emerald Gaara melebar. Dia paham benar apa maksud 'Pulang' yang di ucapkan Sahabatnya ini. Hampir lima tahun semenjak Naruto tiba-tiba datang ke Suna, menunjukan seringaian rubah khas miliknya seraya berkata, 'Gaara, bolehkah aku tinggal bersamamu?'

Bukannya dia tak tahu, Godaime sudah terlebih dulu mengirimkan kabar padanya. Tentang kepergian calon penerusnya, tentang para tetua yang 'mengusir'nya.

Tentang impian Naruto yang kini menjadi milik Rivalnya.

Ya, posisi Hokage itu telah ada di tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Gaara datang saat upacara penobatan keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Wajahnya tampak dingin. Namun Gaara tahu, mata itu melembut saat dia bertanya tentang keberadaan Naruto.

Dan demi sahabatnya atau mungkin keegoisan dirinyalah, Gaara berbohong.

Selama lima tahun itu pula Naruto disembunyikannya, dan selama waktu itulah Uzumaki Naruto telah berubah. Termasuk kenyataan bahwa Naruto kini sama seperti dirinya.

Dia bukan seorang Bijuu lagi.

"Gaara..."

Lamunan Gaara buyar.

"Hmm..."

Naruto tertawa pelan di punggungnya.

"Boleh?" tanyanya.

Hening sejenak, sebelum dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Besok, aku akan mengantarmu." Ujarnya.

Naruto mempererat pelukannya.

"Arigato," gumamnya sebelum alam bawah sadar menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Gaara mengusap pelan helai rambut pirang milik Naruto. Wajah Tan milik sahabatnya kini sedikit pucat.

Pintu kamar berderit pelan dan Kankuro tampak berdiri di sana. Tanpa memandang wajah Kakaknya, Gaara berbicara pelan.

"Untuk sementara gantikan aku mengurusi masalah di Suna. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarkan Naruto pulang ke Konoha."

Kankuro hanya menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdebat dengan Adiknya.

.

.

.

**TSUZUKU**

.

.

.

Ohisashiburi ne~

Lama tak menulis neh... terlalu lama saya tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan LOL XDD

Pendek karena baru pemanasan, jadi jangan protes ya Hohoho ^^

Fic ini juga saya Publish di Notes FB, kalau sempat ngobrol saja sama saya di FB ya, hehehe XDD

At Last Read and Review Please ^^


	2. PHASE 2 : KIOKU

**Pairing** : Itsumademo SasuNaru Yeeeaaaahhhh!

**Rating** : T aja lah ^^ LOL

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto-sensei desu XDD~

**A/N** : Domo Arigato~ buat Review nya... Yuuya usahakan Update nya cepat meskipun hanya sedikit #Kicked, Hehehehe XDD~ Kritik dan Sarannya di tunggu ya... baiknya ini Fic di buat Angst atau Happy End ya? Hmmm... O.o

* * *

><p>Yuuya's Present<p>

.

.

.

~ * ~ *~ *~ **I T S U K A...K A Z E...N I...N A R U** ~ * ~ *~ *~

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase 2 : KIOKU<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"TEMEEEEEEEE ~ ~ ~"

Neji terpaksa menutup telinganya. Teriakan keras Sakura membahana di seluruh kantor Hokage ini, bahkan mungkin seluruh Konoha pun mendengarnya. Rasanya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menyaksikan penerus Godaime itu mengamuk.

"Keterlaluan Sasuke-teme itu, bukannya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya malah kabur entah kemana, dasar! Kau tahu dimana si-Teme itu, Neji-san?"

Neji hanya menggeleng pelan.

Percuma juga dia datang pagi-pagi untuk melaporkan misinya kalau sang Hokage saja malah tidak ada ditempat.

Sakura masih meracau, berkali-kali kata 'Teme' terlontar dari Gadis Pink itu. Padahal dulu Sakura termasuk salah satu Fans Girl Sasuke, tapi sekarang tak jarang kata-kata 'Brengsek' diberikan pada Sasuke saat gadis itu kesal karena kelakuan Rokudaime itu.

Yeah, Sasuke yang kini menempati Posisi tertinggi di Konoha. Tiga tahun lamanya hingga akhirnya Tsunade-sama berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk menggantikannya. Dan Lima Tahun semenjak kepergiannya.

Bola energi itu lenyap. Langit biru itu entah hilang kemana. Sering sekali Sasuke mencoba kabur untuk mencari Sahabatnya itu. Tak jarang pula Tsunade-sama terpaksa mengurung keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu, membuat Neji yang notabene seorang ANBU menjadi tambah kerepotan. Untung ada Kakashi-sensei yang selalu membantunya, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggng mantan sensei team 7 itupun mengikat Sasuke dengan cakra, membuat pemilik Sharingan itu tak mampu berkutik lagi. Setelah itu Kakashi akan mengacak pelan rambut mantan muridnya itu.

"Kau disini saja, lakukan apa yang dia minta dan tunggulah dia pulang," ucapnya. Membuat Sasuke terdiam.

Meski terlihat tersenyum, Neji sendiri tak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang disembunyikan Kakashi dibalik maskernya itu.

Kehilangan salah seorang muridnya lagi bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Sedangkan Iruka-sensei tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai pengajar di Konoha. Sosok ayah bagi Naruto itu tampak menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Mengajar, terkadang menjalankan misi dan hampir setiap hari dia mampir ke Ichiraku. Sekedar mengganjal perutnya yang kosong atau bahkan hanya duduk terdiam, berharap suara berisik yang meminta traktiran ramen terdengar kembali.

Semua memang berjalan seperti biasa, namun semua tak lagi sama semenjak Naruto pergi.

Mungkin juga kata-kata 'Teme' yang selalu keluar dari Sakura juga salah satu bentuk kerinduannya pada Naruto.

Yeah, semua merindukannya. Neji juga.

"Oh ya, Neji-san, aku mendapat kabar dari Suna, Kazekage-sama akan datang ke Konoha kemungkinan besok pagi beliau tiba, kalau bertemu Sasuke-kun tolong kau sampaikan berita ini ya..."

"Sou... apakah ada masalah hingga Kazekage sendiri yang datang ke Konoha?"

"Hmm... entahlah, kurasa tidak. Disuratnya Temari-san hanya memberitahukan Gaara-san akan mengadakan kunjungan biasa, bukan urusan pekerjaan sepertinya," jelas Sakura.

Neji hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi ke Rumah sakit lagi. Tolong ya Neji-san..."

Neji sedikit membungkuk ketika Sakura berpamitan. Tak menunggu lama pemuda Hyuuga itupun melesat pergi. Sepertinya dia tahu dimana orang yang dulu dicintainya itu berada.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Pemuda Raven itu tampak berdiri tegak di bukit di atas sana. Kini satu wajah lagi terukir menghiasi bukit kepala Hokage. Wajah yang familiar. Wajah miliknya.

Jubah kebesaran bertuliskan Rokudaime berkibar tertiup angin kencang yang setia menemani bukit ini. Raut wajahnya dingin. Mata Onyx nya menatap langit seolah ingin menggapainya. Tapi dia tahu, dia tak akan bisa melakukannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini, Hokage-sama..."

Suara yang begitu familiar itu sedikit mengusiknya. Namun sosok itu tak bergeming.

Pemuda bermata Lavender itu hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Sakura mencarimu, Sasuke..." katanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

Sang Rokudaime itu akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya ke pemuda yang kini udah berpindah ke sampingnya.

"Hn... bagaimana misi mu, Neji?" tanya Sasuke. Tak mempedulikan sama sekali tentang Sakura yang mencarinya.

"Semua berjalan lancar, missing nin itu telah berhasil ditemukan. Tadinya kami mengira dia adalah mata-mata, ternyata setelah di investigasi ulang dia hanya buronan biasa. Negara air juga telah kami Konfirmasi mengenai hal ini," jelas Neji panjang lebar.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham.

Hening sesaat sebelum Neji kembali berbicara.

"Kau... masih mengingatnya?" tanya Neji pelan seolah takut pertanyaan itu akan menyakiti pemuda disampingnya ini.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Dia hanya menatap nanar kearah Konoha yang tampak jelas dari atas bukit itu. Tanpa Neji jelaskan pun Sasuke pasti tahu siapa yang dia maksud.

Pemuda Raven itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan 'Sahabatnya' itu.

"Ini permintaannya Neji, karena itu aku masih tetap di sini. Kalau tak mengingat hal itu, aku pasti sudah mengejarnya seperti yang dilakukannya padaku dulu,"

Kali ini Neji menatap lekat kearah pemuda yang ada di sampingnya.

Sasuke balas menatapnya. Ditepuknya bahu Neji sebelum hendak melangkah pergi.

"Pulang dan istirahatlah, kau membutuhkannya." Ujarnya.

"Kau... membutuhkannya juga kan, Sasuke? Kau... merindukannya?" tanya Neji lagi. Entah kenapa tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, mungkin pengaruh angin kencang di bukit ini.

Langkah Sasuke sempat terhenti namun tak lagi menoleh kearah pemuda ANBU itu.

Neji hanya menghela nafas saat Cakra pemuda Uchiha itu menghilang.

Kali ini hanya ada dia seorang di bukit ini.

"Aku juga merindukannya Sasuke... Aku juga merindukanmu yang dulu..." bisiknya pada angin.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Apakah Neji terlalu OOC?<p>

Ehehehe... sudah 'Takdir' nya jadi OOC di Fic Yuuya, Mwahahahahahaw XDD~

*Evil Laugh*

Read and Review ya..

Sore Ja! ^^


End file.
